


Pregnant At Hogwarts

by WoahFangirling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice Longbottom Animagus, Animagus, Cat Animagus OC, Eight Marauders, F/M, Lily Evans Animagus, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Marlene McKinnon Animagus, More Marauders, Seven Animagi, animagi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoahFangirling/pseuds/WoahFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Remus Lupin gets a girl pregnant while they're attending Hogwarts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Amelia Hall. Credit to our queen, JK Rowling, for creating this world. Also, the name "Ratsbane" was taken from a fanfiction called "The Accidental Animagus" on fanfiction.net by WhiteSquirrel. It's a great story, 10/10 would recommend. 
> 
> I saw a post on Tumblr that said "how come no one ever gets pregnant at Hogwarts?" and I said "challenge fucking accepted." Then this story was born.

"It's good to be home!" Amelia exclaimed.

Amelia Hall was a fifth-year Gryffindor girl at Hogwarts. Her roommates, Marlene, Lily, and Alice, were also her best friends, alongside James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus has also been her boyfriend for two years. They were unpacking their belongings for the first night of school when Amelia's cat, Hatstall (not a very original name, yeah, but Amelia thought it was cute) jumped onto her bed. His solid black fur shone against the light.

"Hello, sweet thing," she said, reaching out and stroking his fur. He meowed at her in delight. "Yes, yes, I know. I'll get you some chicken tomorrow night."

He meowed again.

"Fine! Ham!" 

There was a reason that she could understand the kitten. A reason that she chose this kitten.

She was a cat Animagus.

Yes, all of her closest friends were Animagus except for Remus. Sirius was a dog, Peter a rat, James a stag, Marlene a rabbit, Lily a doe, Alice an owl, and her a cat. She was a black cat as well, with white feet and a white cap on her tail. It didn't match her human appearance - fiery purple hair, bright blue eyes, freckles splattered across her nose (although she is a Metamorphmagus.) Amelia looked a lot like Lily.

"Aims, I accidentally took a pair of your underwear home last year, here," said Lily, throwing a pair of panties at Amelia, who caught them and thanked her.

"When's the full moon?" said Marlene curiously. 

"Six days," Amelia answered calmly. 

"I can't wait," Alice smiled.

Remus had a - er, furry little problem that he had to deal with each full moon, and they all became Animagus to help him and be with him on those nights. Since werewolves don't attack animals, they were safe to be with him. 

"Come on, you lot, the other Marauders are waiting for us in the Common Room," Marlene said, walking out of the dormitory. The other three girls followed in suit. 

Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius were alone in the Common Room when the four girls arrived. They all smiled as their girlfriends joined them. 

Amelia sat down next to Remus and laid across his lap as he played absentmindedly with her hair and leaned down to kiss her. With a glance, Amelia saw Peter and Alice cuddling in front of the fire, his short body still looming over her small frame. He was at about 5'7", and she was 5'1". 

James and Lily were sitting on the same chair, her head on his shoulder, and Sirius and Marlene were laying on the couch opposite Amelia and Remus. They were four couples, all deeply in love with each other, all best friends.

"I've missed you," whispered Amelia in Remus' ear.

"I've missed you, too," said Remus. "These last six weeks have been hell without you."

"Mm. I bet."

Remus had come to visit Amelia and at Hogwarts for her birthday a bit early, her birthday being the twenty-third of July and he visited from the twelfth through the fourteenth due to a family vacation he was forced to go on. "Wanna go up to your dorm and... Finish what we started all those weeks ago?"

He smiled a bit. "I'm sorry, baby, but the full moon is approaching, and..."

She smiled reassuringly back at him. "No, baby, it's okay, I promise."

The four couples sat together in the Common Room for hours, talking and laughing. Amelia cleared her throat. "Prancer, what classes are you taking this year?" 

Lily laughed a bit. "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. What about you, Ratsbane?" 

"Precisely the same," Amelia said with a smile. "Except I'm also taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"McGonagall is allowing you to take all of those classes?" said James.

"Don't worry your furry little tail about me, Prongs, I'll be alright."

"Well, you're good at everything, now aren't you, Ratsbane?" Sirius teased.

"Better than you, Padfoot."

"You know it," said Remus, kissing Amelia's temple. She blushed slightly and glanced at the clock. "It's already midnight, we should go to bed."

 

 

 

 

"Welcome back, Gryffindors," said Professor McGonagall in the Common Room the next morning to all of the Gryffindor students. "Here are your timetables. If you have any questions, feel free to ask - "

"Did you miss me, Professor?" said Sirius. 

"Lots, like you miss a zit in the middle of your face," she said without hesitation. Everyone laughed.

"That's gotta hurt, Padfoot," said Remus, chuckling. He had an arm wrapped around Amelia's waist. 

"Avery," Professor McGonagall started reading off the names on the timetables. "Black. Bruno. Creak." 

She called off about forty more names before reaching Amelia's. "Hall."

Amelia walked forward out of Remus' embrace and grabbed the piece of parchment from her favourite Professor and the two exchanged small smiles. Looking over it, she was satisfied with her schedule and picked up her bag, heading to her first class: History of Magic.

After a boring lesson about the Giant Wars that she hardly listened to, Amelia continued on to double Transfiguration with glee - Transfiguration is her favourite subject, and Professor McGonagall is her favourite teacher. When Amelia's parents are particularly abusive, it's Professor McGonagall that she turns to. She's been a better mother to Amelia than her own mother has ever been.

"Good morning, Professor," said Amelia in a sing-song voice when she walked into the Transfiguration classroom. The only other students in there were Lily, Remus, James, and Peter. 

"Hello," said Professor McGonagall, glancing at them over the top of her glasses, quill in hand and scribbling on a piece of parchment. The group took their favourite seats in the front of the classroom, Amelia and Remus sitting in the far left corner, Lily and James at the table next to them, Peter and Alice sit behind them, and Sirius and Marlene sit in the far right corner. 

Alice, Sirius, and Marlene walked in next, and greeted the Professor with a smile. She smiled lightly back and continued to grade her papers. "Did you have a good summer, Professor?" Lily said.

The Professor sighed. "Oh, it was fine. Yourself?"

"It was decent," said Lily. "Thank you for making me a prefect."

"You're quite welcome, dear."

"Yes, thanks for making me a prefect as well," said Amelia lightly. "I appreciate the faith you have in me."

"Just don't abuse your power, any of you," she said, pointing to Lily, Amelia, Remus, and James. 

"Me? Abuse my authority over other students? I laugh at the accusation!" James said. Lily elbowed him in the ribs and more students filed into the classroom as the bell rang.

"Good morning, class, I hope your summer was well. Now, today, we are going to be continuing your lesson from last year - the Vanishing Spell. You've all gotten a grip on Vanishing snails, so now we're going to move onto Vanishing rats."

All of the Marauders felt a look of horror strike their faces and they turned to face Peter, whose face had lost all colour, and Amelia's hair flushed bright pink, which usually happens when she gets embarrassed or nervous. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them, but began passing out a rat to each person. "Now, the rat is a vertebrate, so it will be more difficult overall than the snail. You really have to focus and put all of your energy into it, all of your concentration."

They, reluctantly, began attempting to Vanish the rats, which Amelia accomplished on her second try, earning ten points for Gryffindor. After a quick glance over at Peter, she saw that he had regained some colour in his face and was now attempting to Vanish the rat. He got it after about half an hour.

The bell rang eventually and Professor McGonagall instructed all of the Marauders to stay back a moment with her. None of them left their seats.

When everyone else had left the class, she closed and locked the door before walking back to her seat and sitting down. Sighing deeply, she began to speak.

"I apologize if I upset you all with the curriculum today, with the Vanishing subject being a rat," she said. Eight pairs of eyes widened, but no one else spoke. "I understand why it may have upset you all as well."

"You do?" said James in an uncharacteristically small voice. She nodded. 

"I do. And I apologize again, Pettigrew, to you in particular, I know you have a - er, special connection with rats yourself."

"How did you know?" said Amelia, swallowing the lump in her throat. None of the Marauders had colour left in their faces, and Remus was holding onto Amelia in a protective way.

"Please," said Professor McGonagall. "You really think that I wouldn't notice seven Gryffindors with mandrake leaves in their mouths for a month, or piece together the questions that you and Potter would ask me 'Hypothetically'? I'm old, Hall, not senile."

"So, what?" said Sirius, leaning forward. "Are you going to report us to the Ministry?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course not. Do you really think I'd punish some of my favourite students for wanting to be there with their friend while he goes through a difficult transformation once a month?" 

Smiles grew on Amelia's, Remus', and James' faces. "Thank you, Professor."

"Now," she said, leaning forward and clasping her hands together. "I know that Pettigrew is a rat, Potter's a stag, Evans' is a doe, and McKinnon is a rabbit. What are you three?"

Amelia was about to answer, but Sirius had a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, Professor, that might be something that you need to find out for yourself."

Remus rolled his eyes. "He's a puppy. We call him Padfoot."

"Moony!" Sirius scolded, but everyone else laughed. 

"Padfoot?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"His paws are too big for his body. He's constantly tripping over his tail," Amelia explained. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "And I'm a cat."

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I've never met another cat Animagus. Can you show me?"

Amelia beamed and stood up, shrinking down to her black kitten form and jumped proudly onto her and Remus' desk. He reached out and scratched her behind the ears, and she purred loudly, causing everyone to laugh, including the Professor.

"Do your Metamorphmagus powers work when you're in your cat form?" said Professor McGonagall, with raised eyebrows and an amused smile.

'Huh. Never thought of that,' meowed Amelia.

"Well, try it," said the Professor. Amelia focused, and her fur turned into that of Professor McGonagall's cat form's, with grey fur and black tabby stripes, some of which outline her eyes to look like glasses. 

She meowed loudly and rubbed her head against Remus' hand before jumping off of the desk and un-transforming midair. 

"That was very impressive, Hall. You'll eventually grow into adult animals, all of you," she explained. "As you grow more into the transformation, your Animagus forms will grow as well. Prewett, what's your form?"

"An owl," Alice answered. 

"What breed?"

"Snowy."

"Interesting. Well, if any of you have any problems, you all know where to find me, yes?" she said. "And, once again, I apologize for today, Peter."

"It's okay, ma'am."

"You should know," she was now looking at Amelia. "That after rats, we move to cats."

"Cats?" her voice cracked. "Why?"

"It's just the curriculum," she said in a gentle voice. "I've tried changing it, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. You'll need to prepare yourself. I'm used to it, but it still gets to me occasionally. If you need to talk, any of you, you know where to find me."

With that, they all headed to their next class, smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

As they were walking back to the Common Room after dinner, Amelia felt nauseous. She puked in the waste bin inside the Common Room.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, rubbing her back as Lily held back her hair. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Amelia, sitting down on the couch and wiping her mouth. "That was weird. I feel okay now. Remus, can you rub my feet? They're killing me."

"Of course," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead and moving to the opposite end of the couch and beginning to rub her feet gently. She moaned in delight and all of the Marauders laughed.

After about an hour and a half, everyone decided to go upstairs and go to sleep. The couples kissed each other good night and made their way to their dormitories.

"Aims, are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked as Amelia swayed a little on the top step, grabbing onto her arm to steady herself. 

"Mhm. Yep. Peachy," she said, straightening up and laying down on her bed. "Can someone open the window? It's hot in here."

Marlene walked over and opened the window next to Amelia's bed and laid on her own. 

"Goodnight," said Amelia. 

"Night, Aims," she heard as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She spent the next four days puking after each meal, and the Marauders were growing increasingly more worried each day. 

"Lily," Amelia said one morning. They were alone in their dormitory - Marlene and Alice had gone to breakfast already. It was, after all, a Saturday.

"Yeah?" said Lily as she brushed out her wet, ginger hair.

"I'm late."

"What do you mean?" Lily looked over at her.

"My period. I'm three days late. I'm never late. It's like clockwork."

Lily looked like a deer in the headlights, set her brush down, and sat on the end of Amelia's bed. "Okay. Okay. We'll get you a pregnancy test and you'll pee on the stick and we'll determine whether or not you're pregnant."

Amelia was hyperventilating. "It explains a lot. Swollen feet, puking everyday."

"I'll be right back," said Lily, running out of the dormitory. She returned a few minutes later with a pregnancy test in hand. "Go in the bathroom and pee on the stick."

Amelia silently obliged and returned a minute later. "We have to wait five minutes."

They sat in anxious silence, not looking at the stick until Lily's watch told them five minutes had passed. She carefully picked up the white stick and examined it. She sighed heavily and looked down. "Oh, Amelia..."

Amelia snatched the test out of her hand. _One line, not pregnant. Two lines, pregnant._ She looked at the little screen.

Two lines glared back at her. 

She broke into sobs and Lily pulled her closer into a hug. "Oh, sweetie..." she said gently.

"I can't be pregnant!" Amelia said quietly. "I can't be! What am I going to tell Remus?"

"He'll be a great father, and you'll be a great mother."

"What about school? How am I going to finish at Hogwarts if I have to care for a baby?"

"We'll cross that road when we come to it. But, hey, you're not alone, you hear me? You're not alone. This baby will have four mothers and four fathers. You really think that any of the Marauders won't want to be a part of this baby's life?"

Amelia sniffled. 

"Come on, Aims, you need to go and tell Remus... and Professor McGonagall."

"Professor McGonagall?" her voice cracked. "Why do I have to tell her?"

"She's the head of house, Amelia," said Lily gently. "She'll know what to do. Do you want me to be there when you tell Remus?"

After a moment's pause, Amelia nodded. The two gingers stood and Lily led Amelia down the stairs where they found Marlene, Alice, James, Peter, and Sirius.

"Where's Remus?" said Lily. 

"In the dorm, why?" 

The two girls walked up to the boy's dorm alone and walked in through the open fifth-year's room. "Remus?" 

He turned around and smiled. "Hey... You okay?"

"N - No," said Amelia, bursting into tears. Lily shut the door and guided her to Sirius' bed, which was nearest, and sat down next to her. "Remus, I'm... I'm pregnant."

His face paled completely. "You're... No. You can't be. You can't be pregnant."

"I am," she choked. "I took a test this morning."

"I'm so sorry," Remus muttered over and over again. "I'm so so sorry. This baby is going to have my bad genes and a werewolf for a father, this isn't good. This is very very bad."

"Remus, calm down," said Lily. "The baby will be fine. It's you guys that I'm worried about right now."

"I don't know what werewolf properties that baby will have!" Remus whisper-shouted. 

"It doesn't matter, Moony! What matters right now is making sure that Amelia is healthy and okay! We need to go to Professor McGonagall!"

"Yeah. Yeah, Professor McGonagall. She'll know what to do. Yeah, okay."


End file.
